1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector configuration wherein a fixing member is installed to a case.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among conventional connector configurations, there is a connector device wherein contacts are inserted into through-holes of a housing so as to be installed to the housing. (For example, see the Official Gazette of JU-A No. 5-15347.)
In this kind of connector configuration, when the contacts are installed to the housing, slanted installation of the contacts to the housing can be suppressed as long as the inclination of the contacts relative to the direction of installation to the contact housing can be controlled.